monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is a main character in Monster High. She is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Character Description Literally just 15 days old, Frankie is a new ghoul at Monster High and the daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. Being younger Frankie is naive but also kind-hearted and optimistic which often lead her and her new ghoulfriends getting into trouble, as she discovers friendship, love and even some enemies. Early Life Frankie is a reanimated corpse, "born" 15 days prior to the start of the series. She is the daughter of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride. Biography |-|Season One= Chapter One: New Ghoul Frankie is a new ghoul at Monster High where she meets Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, before befriending Lagoona Blue. Frankie is then flirted on by Heath Burns, but Deuce Gorgon saves her from the embarrassment by briefly turning him to stone, and welcomes the new ghoul to Monster High, while Deuce's girlfriend Cleo de Nile doesn't take too kindly to the new monster. Lagoona takes Frankie to meet Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf in the bathroom where she revealed she has a crush on Deuce, but her new friends warn her away from him due to Cleo. Later during Mr. Rotter's class, Draculaura explains to Frankie the history between Cleo-Clawdeen-Clawd-Deuce after Cleo (who was dating Clawdeen's brother Clawd) broke-up with Clawd and began dating Deuce. Mr. Rotter gets Frankie to introduce herself to the class, however, Cleo trips her up resulting in her hand removing itself from the stitches and begins crawling around the classroom as Frankie attempts to catch it. Her hand crawls on Cleo's head and Cleo screams, making the windows in the classroom break. Mr. Rotter sends both ghouls to Bloodgood's office. Frankie later meets Clawd, and prevents a fight between Clawdeen and Cleo. Following that, Scarah approaches her, ready for their interview where this start smoothly until Scarah unleashes her banshee scream, alerting everyone that someone has died, revealing that Invisi Billy has been killed, as students rush out to the hallways to see the bloody mess involving Invisi Billy's body with a javelin spear through his chest. The ghouls speculate murder, and there suspicions are only confirmed after the police arrive to begin their investigation. Chapter Two: Love Bites TBA Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating TBA Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best TBA Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest TBA Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA |-|Season Two= Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Anatomical Liberation:' Simulacrums are able to remove their body parts from their stitches, however, it appears that they have no control over their detached limbs as seen with Frankie's hand. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Simulacrums are able to discharge electricity from their hands, powered by the bolts in their necks. Relationships Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Lagoona Blue Deuce Gorgon Appearances Season One (10/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Season Two (10/10) *"Chapter Eleven: I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera" *"Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Case of Ghoulia Yelps" *"Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising" *"Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams?" *"Chapter Sixteen: Game of De Nile" *"Chapter Seventeen: Go Fish" *"Chapter Eighteen: School of the Damned" *"Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury" *"Chapter Twenty: Kill or Be Killed" Notes *This version of Frankie has blonde hair rather than white with black streaks. Gallery :Category:Images of Frankie Stein Frankie_Stein.jpg Frankie_Stein_(Season_2).jpg Frankie_Stein_(Season_3).jpg Frankie_Stein_(Artwork).png Frankie_Stein_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Simulacrums Category:New Salem Residents Category:Students at Monster High Category:Members of the Fear Squad Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 3 Characters (Monster High)